Zane Truesdale (Tag Force)
Zane Truesdale, known as Ryo Marufuji (丸藤 亮, Marufuji Ryō) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video game series. This is a video game depiction of Zane Truesdale, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Appearances Tag Force Zane is a Tier 1 character, and the player can attempt to have him be a possible partner for the Tag Force tournament in Part 2. Upon getting his heart level to full, he gifts the player with a "Power Bond" card. During Part 2, he partners with Syrus during the Tag Force tournament if not partnered with the player. During Part 3, he will Duel the player and their partner alongside with the Shadow Rider Camula. After the player defeats Kagemaru, he compliments the player for winning the duel. Tag Force 2 Zane is a Tier 2 character in Tag Force 2. There are two versions of this character: him as an Obelisk Blue student, and as Dark Zane. The former can be unlocked by defeating him in Jaden Yuki's fifth story event, and the latter will become a roaming opponent after finishing Syrus' story. Tag Force 3 Zane is a Tier 1 character once again in Tag Force 3, with the same two possible versions from the previous game as different stories. To unlock Obelisk Blue Zane, however, the player must beat Dark Zane's story first. Sandwiches List of sandwiches that can be given to Zane. Likes: Golden Egg, Destiny, Plain, Cook's indifferent: Truffle, Fried Shrimp, Dried Mackerel, Dried Sardine, Goya, Hot Pepper, phantom pepper, Chicken, Hamburger, Croquette, Steak, Sweet Chestnut, Sweet Bean Paste, Chocolate, Tangerine, curry, tomatoe, grape, melon, salmon, gyoza, ramen noodle, tofu, Normal Egg, Ham, Cream, Kimchi, Carrot, Lobster, Rice Ball, fried noodle, sausage, lettuce, pineapple, garlic, fermented cheese, fermented soybean, soba, top-grade salad, foie gras, caviar Ending scenes Zane-TF03.png | Tag Force 3 Zane-TF03-2.png | Tag Force 3 (Dark) Zane-TFSP-Ending.png | Tag Force Special Deck Zane uses Decks based around his Cyber Dragon monster series. In later installments he begins using his Cyberdarks as well, be it as the Deck's only focus or mixed together with his Cyber Dragons. Tag Force * Zane uses this Deck during the first half of Part 1. ---- * Zane uses this Deck during the second half of Part 1. ---- * Zane uses this Deck during Part 2 in the Genex Tag Tournament and when selected as a Partner. ---- * Zane uses this Deck during Part 2 in the Genex Tag Tournament Finals. ---- * Zane uses this Deck during Part 3 when brainwashed by the Shadow Riders. ---- * Zane never uses this Deck in-game. It is obtained after you complete the Story Mode with him. Tag Force 2 * Zane uses this Deck while your partner has less than four hearts filled, and when selected as a partner himself. ---- * Zane uses this Deck if the player's partner has four or more hearts filled. ---- * Zane uses this Deck if the player has any Forbidden cards in their Deck. ---- * Zane uses this Deck during Jaden's fifth story event. ---- * Zane uses this Deck during the last event of Syrus' story. Tag Force 3 As Dark Zane As Obelisk Blue Zane Tag Force Special Trivia *In Tag Force 2 and Tag Force 3, Dark Zane has a special animation whenever he activates "Power Wall" in which he throws several cards into the air while explaining its effect.